Her first kiss
by Lucy Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos jovenes de 14. Mejores amigos pero con un secreto, el esta enamorado de ella y le ofrecerá a ser su primer beso ¿aceptara? -¿te gustaría que te de tu primer beso?- pregunté sin rodeos-.¿lo hice bien?- preguntó nerviosa


_**her first kiss**_

POV EDWARD

Las vacaciones eran lo mejor. Amaba las vacaciones. Me casaría con las vacaciones de ser posible… no, no lo era así que me conformaría con una linda chica. Hacia calor en Forks ¿extraño no? JAMAS hace calor aquí pero al parecer la madre naturaleza había decidido ser justa y nos había dado algo de verano aquí también, por suerte este verano no me iba a de vacaciones… si lo se, suena raro ¿Qué suerte tengo al no irme? Pues para lo tarados, no tengo ninguna suerte y solo soy un tonto, para mis amigos porque soy muy obvio, me estoy quedando por la chica que me gusta y para mis padres, es la preadolescencia… esa es solo una excusa mas para mandarme al psicólogo, cosa que sigo sin aceptar, no estoy loco. Entonces ¿Por qué me quedo? Por la opción numero dos, la de mis amigos. La chica que me gustaba se iba a quedar este verano aquí asi que convenciendo a mis dos hermanos los tres le pedimos quedarnos y ¿saben que? Lo logramos, ah pero no fue a causa mía, ni de Emmett. Fue causa de mi pequeña hermana Alice, ella los convenció porque según ella estaba del lado del "señor amor", esa era su forma de llamar al sentimiento de miles de mariposas en la panza, amor. A ellos después de todo no les pareció mala idea. Emmett se podría quedar con su novia y Alice…pues a Alice no le permitíamos tener novio pero sabíamos que siempre que decía que iba a jugar a lo de su amiga Ángela, en realidad iba a ver a Jasper Withlock a escondidas, Emmett y yo le llamábamos su "novio secreto" y no decíamos nada al respecto porque Alice se ponía muy fastidiosa con ese tema.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio y yo levanté la cabeza para ver quien quería molestarme o quien simplemente venia a darme el beso de buenas noches… si lo se, tenia catorce y aun esperaba mi beso de buenas noches, a veces me lo daba mi mama y a veces Alice. Nos "odiábamos" con todo el alma pero era su costumbre depositar un beso en mi mejilla antes de irse a dormir, eso me hacia sentir especial porque a Emmett no se lo hacia.

Esta vez no era mi beso de buenas noches… rayos, era Emmett

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté molesto.

-Ya son las nueve- susurro apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-¿y?- pregunté como si nada fuera a pasar.

-¿No iras a ver a Bella?- preguntó mi hermano mayor. Emmett era dos años mayor que yo pero a veces era como si también tuviera mi misma edad, Luego venia mi hermana Alice pero yo a ella le llevaba un año, del modo que Alice tenia trece, yo catorce y mi hermano dieciséis, Emmett, Alice y yo habíamos nacido y crecido juntos sin mucha diferencia de edad, nos habíamos hecho los "tres mosqueteros" o como le decía Alice "los dos mosqueteros y la barbie Alice, princesa de Aliceland"… prefería los tres mosqueteros.

-Si, ahora voy- dije apagando la tele y poniéndome de pie para poder calzarme. Emmett se sentó en mi cama a mi lado.

-Huh… Edward…- llamó.

-¿que pasa?- pregunté colocándome la zapatilla.

-Veras… hoy los seguí a Jasper y a Alice, fue muy cómico- comentó riéndose en voz baja. Que lastima, me hubiera gustado ir con el.

-yo quería verlos- me queje frunciendo el seño.

-En realidad fui con Rose, estábamos aburridos y decidimos ir a espiarlos… Alice dio su primer beso- comentó Emmett mirándome. Yo me asombre. ¿Alice había besado a Jasper? ¿ALICE HABÍA BESADO A UN CHICO?

-¿QUE?- le pregunté aun mas sorprendido.

-Si, el la estaba empujando en un columpio, luego fueron a sentarse y "MUA" ella lo beso a el- dijo haciendo las expresiones y todo- ya sabes como es Alie, le gusta tomar la iniciativa de las cosas

-Wow… Alice esta creciendo muy rápido- comenté negando con la cabeza. Emmett me codeo amistosamente.

-No te hagas el "padre sabiondo"- dijo riendo- todos estamos creciendo o ¿no te das cuenta que tu ya no eres como antes cuando eras pequeño?- preguntó despeinándome el cabello, sabia que no me gustaba.

-No, claro que no lo soy… todos hemos cambiado, incluso tu… que hasta el año pasado dejaste de usar las sabanas de power ranger. Fue algo muy duro para ti- dije colocando una mano en su hombro. Emmett frunció el seño y se paró de mi cama. Me encantaba molestarlo con ese detalle.

-Eres un arruina-momentos-de-hermandad edwardupido- dijo antes de salir enojado "edwardupido" era como me llamaba cuando se enojaba conmigo, era una mezcla de Edward y estúpido pero creo que la hubieran sacado sin mi. Me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana…si ¿pensarían que mis padres me dejarían salir a las nueve y media solo para ir a buscar a Bella? Ni soñando, ni sus padres ni los míos lo permitían. Pero eso no quitaba que tenga mis momentos de rebeldía. La cosa era así. Salía por mi ventana e iba a la casa de Bella para subirme a la suya. Tenia suerte que una de sus dos ventanas del dormitorio tuviera un árbol en frente, así me era más fácil trepar.

Así lo hice, Salí de mi casa por la ventana y corrí a la de Bella. Trepe por las ramas hasta llegar a su ventana. Allí toque dos veces como si fuera una puerta pero con ella habíamos acordado que así le avisaría que estaba afuera. Segundos después Bella volteó y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla.

-¿otra vez? ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué simplemente no tocas la puerta, como si Renee no supiera que entras por la ventana todas las noches- reclamo Bella mientras me dejaba pasar.

Bueno. Señores y Señoras esta es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella, a mi me encanta su apodo, la describe muy bien. A estas alturas se deberían a ver dado cuenta de que me quedaba en la vacaciones por ella, de ella estaba enamorado, de mi mejor amiga Bella Swan.

Bella se mudo hace un año a Forks, mi hermana, Alice no dudo en acercársele (aunque fuera un año mayor, Alice era amiga hasta de Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano) una vez mi padre me había pedido que la acompañe a Alice a casa de Bella ya que se quedaría a dormir, eran las siete de la noche y no quería que Alice vaya sola ya que era invierno y oscurecía temprano. Cuando abrieron la puerta lo único que vi en ese momento fue a un ángel. Al principio pensé "debe ser una broma, los ángeles no caen del cielo". No, hablo enserio, pensé que era un ángel de verdad. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, lo cual se me hacían deliciosos para mirar. Su cabello era color castaño oscuro pero eso era a simple vista, si lo mirabas al sol, podías apreciar el rojizo de sus mechas. Sus labios eran muy hermosos. En fin, me había enamorado de un ángel a la temprana edad de los catorce años, sonaba imposible ¿no? es decir, todavía era un poco chico para conocer del amor pero estaba seguro que esto que sentía mi joven corazón era amor puro o como decía Alice "el señor amor te a disparado con una metralleta" en otras palabras, te había dejado completamente enamorado de Bella Swan… y así era. Se suponía que a esta edad, debía andar jugando a la botella y besándome con la primera chica que encuentre en un baile luego de sacarla a bailar… y a veces así era, pero con Bella, ahora todo era muy diferente. Es algo raro pensar en Bella como una amiga, yo no la veía así y jamás lo haría pero ella me había apodado su mejor amigo, igualmente a veces con las indirectas trataba de que se diera cuenta de que me gustaba mucho porque no me atrevía a decírselo. La abrazaba, besaba su mejilla seguidamente, me comportaba "caballerosamente" frente a ella, incluso había llegado a besarla en la comisura de los labios… muchas veces, pero solo obtenía sonrojos de la muchacha, nada mas.

Pasé la mirada por la habitación de mi amiga y luego la vi sentada en su cama de piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno si Renee sabe que vengo mejor… no tendría que darle explicaciones si me encuentra aquí- dije conforme me sentaba a su lado.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Cómo están tus vacaciones?- preguntó animadamente. Mejor de lo que imaginas. Estar todo el día contigo es la mejor parte de mis vacaciones.

-Bien… ¿las tuyas?- le pregunté. Bella se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquilas.

-Que bien, en ese aspecto las mías nunca pueden estar tranquilas… ya sabes, Emmett- le comenté. Bella conocía muy bien a mis hermanos. Alice la invitaba a dormir muy seguido a casa y Emmett nos solía burlar con que éramos novios, muy maduro de su parte, con sarcasmo incluido. La cosa es que Emmett sabia que me gustaba mi amiga y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para burlarme con eso… a veces se ponía en plan de hermano mayor y me ayudaba.

-No lo culpes, el siempre es así- retomó la conversación. Yo me encogí de hombros. Si es verdad, Emmett era así y nada lo iba a cambiar.

-entonces…¿sigues con el plan de no irte de vacaciones?- le pregunte algo nervioso. Bella solo se rió. Si… tonto de mi parte, le vivía preguntando eso por miedo a que sus padres cambiaran de opinión y que decida irse y dejarme aquí, así si que seria el tonto mas grande del mundo.

-Por enecima vez, Edward, no me voy de vacaciones… ¿tu?- preguntó curiosa. Na, yo no me voy, me quedare CONTIGO

-Nop… a ningún lado- dije satisfecho. El teléfono móvil de Bella vibro en su mesita de luz y si no me equivocaba, eso significaba que tenia un mensaje. La muchacha le hecho una vista hasta encontrarlo y lo agarro con las dos manos, luego de un rato, salió una risilla de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté acercándome a ella, me coloque al lado apoyando mi mano en su cintura… otra de las cosas que solía hacer, luego leí lo que decía en la pantalla de su celular pero no llegue a terminar porque ella lo quito de mi vista.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿As oído que Jessica Stanley gusta de ti?- preguntó con una media sonrisa. ¿Jessica gustaba de mi? Diew… no quería estar con Jessica, era una pesada total.

-No, no sabia ¿de verdad?- estaba algo asombrado, No me hablaba nunca con Jessica entonces ¿Por qué gustaría de mi si ni siquiera me conocía?

-Si, de verdad ¿no te gusta?- preguntó nerviosamente. Hay, Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Cuándo entenderás que la única que me gusta eres tu? Negué con la cabeza de inmediato al responder su pregunta. Creo que fue un poco brusco porque Bella se alejo unos centímetros.

-Para nada… no es mi tipo- dije aun negando. _No sabia que tenias tipo _ dijo mi conciencia… yo tampoco. Creo que mi tipo era ella, las chicas tranquilas.

-Oh… ¿y cual es tu tipo?- preguntó sumamente curiosa.

-Las chicas como tu- se me escapo. No! remédialo! Remédialo!

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida. Eh….

-No… dije que… me gusta como… como son- eres un tarado Edward Cullen.

-Ah… no se que signifique eso pero… okey- dije pasándolo por alto. Uff… me salve.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico, Bella?- pregunté curioso. Esto definitivamente lo tendría que anotar.

-Bueno… eh, supongo que tienen que ser dulces y hacerme reír, ser muy caballeroso y tierno conmigo- dijo Bella pensando, pude notar como se sonrojo. Que hermoso color! Sin duda, no importa que me llamen marica… mi color preferido era el rosa de su sonrojo.

-¿te gustas simpáticos?- pregunté. Yo podía ser chistoso, muchas veces la hacia reír.

-Si… sin duda es algo que quiero que tenga- dijo segura de si misma. Con que… simpático, entonces simpático seria.

-que bueno… Bella ¿yo soy gracioso verdad?- pregunté. Yo me lo creía pero no sabia si ella pensaría lo mismo, tal vez para ella era solo un cómico muy malo. No! ¿y si no me dejaba estar con ella porque no la hacia reír?

-Si, lo eres, me haces reír siempre ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo algo confundida.

-Na, por nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Hable un rato mas con Bella ya que luego se comenzaba a quedar dormida. Salí de su casa como a las once así que en vez de caminar corrí por si mi madre quería comprobar si estaba durmiendo o no. Cuando llegue a mi casa, trepe por la ventana de Alice ya que era la mas fácil de entrar. Al subir la ventana Alice estaba dormida en su cama, parecía un angelito… no se lo crean, es un demonio en persona! Pase lentamente por su alfombra sin hacer ruido pero n servia porque Alice no estaba realmente dormida

-La besaste ya?- preguntó sentándose en la cama… que metida ¿y a ella que le importa?

-Vuelve a dormir, Alice- dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-eres un gallina, no te animas a besarla!- grito Alice saltando de su cama. Niña mocosa! Yo si me animo a besarla.

-Cállate Alice, tu no sabes nada!- dije antes de azotar su puerta y caminar con pasos bruscos a mi habitación. Alice sacaba lo peor de mí. Okey, era mi hermana, si lo entiendo ¿y? es una bruja! Me puse el pijama y luego me metí en la cama. Yo no besaba a Bella no porque sea una gallina si no porque… porque ni siquiera sabia que yo gustaba de ella, entonces ¿Qué valor tendría besarla? Cielos! Esto del "señor amor" era mas difícil de lo que pensaba ahora entendía que Emmett y Rosalie y Carlisle y Esme (mis padres) lo hacían todo cien veces mas sencillo… ¿Por qué yo no podía ser así con Bella? ¿es porque aun no estaba listo? Tampoco era un nene de diez años… además el "señor amor" puede llegar a cualquier edad y ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LE SEGUIA DICIENDO SEÑOR AMOR? Era patético… no, yo soy el patético. Alice tiene razón, le debería a ver dicho desde el momento que sentí algo con ella, no lo se tal vez "Bella, me gustas mucho" o "eres muy bonita ¿quieres ser mi novia?" si… eso hubiera facilitado las cosas, ahora estaba metido en este embrollo ¿era esto parte de crecer?

Como siempre, me dormí pensando en Bella…_tal vez es un amor adolecente ya se te pasara_ No! no creo que se me pase… es como una enfermedad… un virus! Si, un virus! Pero los virus tienen cura… ¿ven? No entendía nada de lo que me pasaba… tal vez Cupido disparo mal, tal vez le quiso dar a un chico de veinte años… no lo se alguien menos YO!

Al día siguiente me levanté algo soñoliento pero si no me levantaba tendría un baso de agua fría en mi cabeza, hablo enserio… Emmett me tiraba agua fría cuando dormía hasta mas de las doce. Hoy comprendí algo… como ese día que te levantas y dices "hoy voy a cambiar" ( a mi nunca me sucedió, solo lo vi en la tele) bueno en fin… Hoy voy a dar un paso más con Bella…si, le diría lo que siento, que ella me hace sentir en las nubes… o no! no! mejor que ella era la cosa mas hermosa que había conocido _cosa?_ Bueno… no sirvo para lo dulce. Me vestí con mis prendas favoritas asi me darían suerte o algo por el estilo. Luego despeine mas de lo que ya estaba despeinado mi cabello y me puse coloña. Me paré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en mi cuarto. Me desacomodé un poco mas el cabello… Bella siempre decía que le gustaba despeinado, entonces despeinado estaría. Ah… también le gustaba los chicos simpaticos… tendría que practicar algunos chistes…

Me paré firmemente y busque algunas palabras para sacar.

-Bella, yo se que somos bueno amigos…Augh, no- me queje.

-Belly Bells! Hola! Ehh… ¿lindo el día verdad? Uhg, que idiota!- me dije a mi mismo. No encontraba palabras ¿Cómo le diría que me gustaba?

-Veras Bella… yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la manera que tu piensas… es decir, me gustas TE AMO ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?- Naa… saldría corriendo si le decía eso. Además todavía no me quería casar con nadie… en realidad jamás me casaría, eso era para viejos. Deje los discursos para después y baje a desayunar. Alice y Emmett se encontraban en la mesa riendo de… de no se que.

-Eddie! ¿Qué tal tu mañana?- preguntó Emmett- muy _BELLA_ ¿verdad?- dijo utilizando la palabra bella con doble sentido (ustedes entienden, Bella, de mi Bella y bella de adjetivo)

- que _BELLA_ remera!- dijo Alice riéndose. Yo los mire mal. No era justo. Yo no la podía burlar a Alice porque se suponía que no sabia nada de su primer beso… a Emmett no le importaba que lo burle con Rosalie porque era su novia.

-Ya basta- fue lo único que dije antes de meterme lo cereales con leche en la boca. Mi madre apareció desde la puerta y me saludo con un beso en el cabello.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntó peinándome. Yo me escabullí.

-Mama! No! arruinaste una hora de preparación- dije molesto, dicho esto salí de la cocina no sin antes escuchar a Alice

-Hola ma… que _BELLA_ estas- dijo la bruja esa.

Me pare en la sala donde había un espejo grande y acomodé lo que mi mama había desacomodado. No tenia ganas de comer… estaba algo nervioso ¿eso era normal no? lo único que faltaba es que me ponga nervioso cuando no debía. Eran las once y media… no creo que sea hora de ir a ver a Bella, era un poco temprano.

Juro que las horas que pasé a continuación fueron las mas largas de mi vida. Mis nervios no ayudaban mucho, me ponían ansioso e impaciente. Miré un poco de tele, jugué en la PlayStation… pero no, todo me aburría. Cuando por fin mire la hora ya eran las tres. _GENIAL! AL FIN! _ me dije. Abrí la puerta principal no sin antes gritar.

-Ma, voy a lo de Bella!- le avise.

-Okey… vuelve a una razonable Edward- exclamo. Cerré la puerta y literalmente salí corriendo a lo de Bella. Una cuadra antes me detuve… por el aire y porque… tenia miedo, que patético me sentía, pero ¿y si me decía que no? y ¿si salía corriendo? Tal vez yo no le gustaba, ella jamás me había dicho nada sobre eso. NO! ¿y si me decía que gustaba de otro? No, mejor no le decía nada. No quera sufrir, supuestamente el señor amor debía ser lo mejor en la vida! Augh! Le volvia hacer, le decía señor amor. _cobarde, gallina, perdedor, patético, eres humillante_ estaba seguro que esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza había sonado como Alice en ese momento, escupiéndome todas esas hirientes palabras… pero las necesitaba para darme cuenta de que no podía tirarme atrás, lo acordado, acordado estaba… o como se diga, iria a decirle a Isabella Swan que… ¿Qué le diría? Era un sentimiento muy complicado, gustaba mucho de ella pero eso no me bastaba y si, la amaba pero si le decía que la amaba se asustaría, quería que fuera mi novia, pero eso venia después de decirle lo que sentía…

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba tocando la puerta de la casa Swan… malditos pies… caminan por si solos.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué se ofrece?- preguntó la madre de Bella luego de abrir la puerta.

-Ehh, señora Swan… ¿s-se encuentra b-Bella?- pregunté ¿tartamudeando? Eran los nervios. Listo, llámenme cobarde, pero no se lo diría, si balbuceaba al hablar con su madre, con ella no iba a lograr decir nada.

-Si, ahora baja… pasa hijo- dicho esto se corrió para dejarme pasar. Yo la esperé parado en un costado de las escaleras.

-Edward!- escuche su voz alegre, parecía estar de buen humor.

-todo que tal va Bella- dije asustado. NO! no lo había hecho… había mezclado las palabras. Bella me miro curiosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella riéndose.

-Digo…ehh… hola- dije mirando para abajo… que idiota, me había sonrojado. Bella me miro raro.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo bajando el ultimo escalón. Llevaba puesto unos shorts blancos con una musculosa suelta color azul marino, muy bonita.

-Si, claro, estoy perfecto ¿Qué me podría pasar?- pregunté… hable demasiado rápido ¿me habrá entendido?

-No lo se… estas algo raro- dijo haciendo una mueca. Yo me encogí de hombros para zafarme ese comentario.

-En fin… ¿quieres ir a pasear?- pregunté. A Bella se le ilumino el rostro.

-Claro, vamos!- dijo caminando junto a mi hacia la puerta- Mama! Voy a pasear con Edward!- grito, dicho esto salimos los dos juntos fuera de su casa.

-¿y a donde vamos hoy?- preguntó esperando una respuesta directa. Sabía exactamente a donde llevarla.

-Es un lugar secreto- comenté para hacerme el misterioso, sabia que ella se ponía loca con esas cosas.

-Oh vamos dime! Quiero saber- se quejo dándome un empujón amistoso.

-Nop- dije colocando mis manos en los bolsillos. Bella solo se quedo mirándome expectante.

-Una pista, al menos dime eso-pidió.

-Bueno… emm. Ah ya se! Es un lugar de forks que la gente olvido- dije. Bella se quedo pensativa. Ella era nueva aquí así que seguramente no tendría idea de que hablaba.

-Huh… no es justo, tu sabes que no conozco mucho de aquí- se quejo. Yo extendí mi mano… no, no mala idea! De seguro sudaría como nunca por los nervios… al diablos con eso!

-Ven, vamos por aquí- le dije. Bella tomo mi mano y se sorprendió un poco al ver que iríamos por detrás de las casas. Mi mano por suerte no sudaba… creo. Caminamos un poco mas

-¿estas seguro que es por aquí?- preguntó al ver que ya no había tantas casas como donde vivíamos.

-¿no confías en mi?- pregunté melancólicamente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas tonto… si confió pero estaría mas tranquila se me dijeras a donde vamos- pidió.

-No lo conoces de todos modos así que no tiene sentido que te diga- dije. Bella aun seguía llendo de mi mano, parecíamos novios… JA! Eso quisiera yo.

-Bueno esta bien… ¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó curiosa. De verdad estaba ansiosa eh.

-poco- dije sin prestarle mucha atención ya que me parece que me había perdido… ah no, es por allí.

-Eso me dijiste antes- dijo ahora algo molesta, yo la mire densamente- Ups, lo siento, no dije nada- dijo y a continuación se acerco. Yo me quede estático por un segundo. Bella poso sus hermosos labios en mi mejilla y luego los retiro. Seguimos caminando unos minutos mas hasta que llegamos. ¿A dónde la había llevado? Bueno, cuando era chico solía investigar mucho con Emmett estos lugares. Un día descubrimos una plazoleta… es decir, una plaza pequeña abandonada. Era muy bella porque tenía un columpio atado a un árbol, tenia rosas alrededor y también un farol con una banquilla ancha. Bella se quedo viendo asombrada y sorprendidamente.

-Woow- se le escapo mientras suspiraba. Olió el aroma que había allí, olia a rosas y aunque ella no lo notara yo podía oler su esencia desde aquí, Bella siempre olia a fresias, hermoso ¿verdad? ´

-¿te gusta?- pregunté. Bella solo me abrazo. Me abrazo… miles de sensaciones sentía cuando eso pasaba, mariposas en la panza, hasta podría llegar a sentir electricidad, respondí a su abrazo gustoso.

-Gracias por traerme, Edward es hermoso- dijo sobre mi oído, eso me hiso temblar.

-de nada Bella, ven vamos a sentarnos- dije tomándola nuevamente de la mano, nos sentamos en la banquilla

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- preguntó curiosa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se, cuando éramos pequeños estábamos con Emmett jugando por aquí y me desvié hasta aquí… desde entonces siempre que quiero estar algo solo vengo aquí, nadie de mi familia sabe de esto- dije, quería que sepa que la amaba mucho como para traerla aquí y que no cualquiera podía venir, claro, excepto ella.

-¿Entonces solo yo se de esto?- preguntó con un tono confundido. Yo le asentí.

-sip

-Vaya… eso me hace sentir… no lo se, especial. Muchas gracias por compartir tu escondite conmigo- dijo sonriéndome. La pasamos hablando todo el dí hice reír mucho como ella había dicho que le gustaba. Hasta que nos quedamos en silencio, era un silencio agradable, no como cuando estaba con el resto.

-El otro día Alice siguió a Alice y a Jasper con Rose ¿y a que no sabes que?- dije sacando tema. Bella me miro con interés.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

-Alice dio su primer beso con Jasper- le comenté. Bella se sorprendió abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa deliñada en su rostro.

-¿Enserio? Wow!... pero… ¿Cómo sabes que es su primer beso?- preguntó… bueno eso es obvio… lo se porque… porque… porque lo sabia!

-Bueno eh… es mi hermana, se supone que se eso- le contesté.

-¿con Jasper Withlock?-preguntó nuevamente. Yo le asentí y luego deje que mis palabras salgan

-Si, ellos dos eran "amigos" y siempre cuando Alice decía que iba a jugar a lo de su amiga Ángela Weber en realidad iba al parque con su "novio secreto"- le explique.

-que cosa mas tierna- dijo. Típico de chicas ponerse así por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El primer beso- dijo como si fuera obvio, yo sonreí.

-Se… es decir, no es tierno… es genial- dije. Yo no podía decir tierno, era un chico, no una niñita.

-bueno como tú le llames- dijo Bella sin darle mucha importancia.

-Edward…- llamo luego de segundos de silenció en el que observe en que dirección se movía el viento. Voltee para ver a la muchacha que ahora estaba mas cerca.

-¿si?- le pregunté.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu primer beso?- preguntó tímidamente. Ella sabía que yo lo había dado.

-Fue en sexto grado- le comenté.

-¿Cuándo tenias doce?- preguntó. Yo le asentí -continua… cuéntame mas- pidió entretenidamente.

-Bueno, fue con una muchacha llamada Tanya Denali, ella se fue un año antes que llegaras- le comenté. Bella solo asintió con la mirada

-¿y era bonita?- preguntó. No se si estaba bien decirle esto ¿era correcto contarle a la chica que te gustaba sobre tu primer beso con otra? Se… supongo que no importa.

-si lo era… bueno, no era la gran cosa. Las rubias me parecen tontas- le comenté para que no se pusiera celosa… no lo iba a hacer ya que "yo era su amigo" pero igualmente me gustaba creer eso.

-Oh… ¿y como fue?- preguntó.

-Bueno eh… fue una vez que nos quedamos solos en una clase, Tanya era la chica mas bonita hasta ese momento- claro que después vino Bella y no había comparación alguna- entonces siempre nos molestaban y nos decían que los lindos debían darse un beso y nos hicieron una prenda de quedarnos un minuto encerrado en la clase… y la bese- le conté, Bella llevaba una sonrisa consigo, como si ella misma lo estuviera viviendo en su cabeza.

-Que amor…- dijo soltándolo en un suspiro… no era un amor, yo no estaba enamorada de ella así que no sentí nada.

-si, creo que el primer beso es genial ¿cierto?- dije para complacerla. Bella abrió los ojos como si hubiera sido descubierta de un asesinato. Yo la mire a los ojos.

-Si bueno… eh, si, son geniales- dijo nerviosa. Ahora era yo el curioso ¿Cómo habría sido su primer beso?

-¿Cómo fue el tuyo?- pregunté animadamente. Bella se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza para ocultarlo.

-Bueno… en realidad… yo… yo no e dado… mi primer beso- pronunció cada palabra con vergüenza ¿no lo había dado? Pero que raro, hubiera jurado que una niña tan bonita lo había dado antes que yo… era curioso ¿y si yo pudiera ser su primer beso? Si… yo quería ser ese, el del primer beso.

-¿no? a pues hubiera jurado que sí- dije extrañado.

-bueno… no- dijo.

-¿y lo quieres dar?- le pregunté. Que idiota! Todos queríamos nuestro primer beso.

-Claro que si!- dijo frunciendo el seño como si fuera obvio…cosa que era.

-¿y con quien quisieras que sea?- pregunté atentamente. Bella se volvió a sonrojar.

-A bueno, si me dejas a escoger la verdad es que con Ashton Kutcher- dijo sonriendo. Tontita Bella, le preguntaba alguien que estuviera a su alcance… y a su edad

-Que graciosa, hablo de alguien a tu disposición- corregí. Bella pensó un momento y se quedo callada como si estuviera distanciada.

-Eh… no lo se…- dijo algo nerviosa. Creo que este era el momento, si no se lo decía ahora tal vez luego no quiera, además solo era un beso para mi y si ella lo rechazaba… bueno ya tendría mi oportunidad… espero porque si no jamás me lo perdonare.

-¿te gustaría que te de tu primer beso?- pregunté sin rodeos. ESO! Ve al punto! _No que acabas de hacer idiota? Mira su gesto! No quiere!_

-¿no estarás hablando enserio?- dijo esperando que sea un chiste _si, si es un chiste, nada mas_

-Nop, hablo enserio- Augh! Me odio! Me odio!

-No… digo, no podría. Somos amigos- dijo ella insegura. _ ves… te acaba de rechazar_

-es solo un beso- dije tranquilamente. Ella frunció el seño y se alejo unos centímetros.

-Pues para mí no es _solo un beso-_ dijo enojada. Genial… la había hecho enojar. Ahora también me detesto.

-mira… podrías darte tu primer beso conmigo, alguien que te quiere, con el que siempre estas, tu amigo o con un chico que te olvidara al siguiente día- le di a elegir indirectamente. Bella se quedo pensando aun con el seño fruncido. Me acerque a ella aun mas de lo que ella estaba conmigo y la tome de las manos, creo que eso era un gesto romántico… y a las chicas les gustaba.

-¿de verdad quieres que de mi primer beso contigo?- preguntó esta vez sin fruncir el seño. Yo le asentí.

-Soy todo un experto! Ya e besado a chicas antes- le guiñe un ojo y Bella me empujo amistosamente riéndose (la había hecho reír, punto a mi favor)

-Si dices eso, no te besare- dijo orgullosamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Buueeno, esta bien ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos besamos?- pregunté acercándome a su rostro. Estaba algo nervioso pero menos de lo que creía, se supone que ella debía ser la nerviosa aquí… pero claro, al parecer ella no estaba enamorada como yo de ella!

-ehh… no lo se… luego te vas a reir de mi porque beso mal- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Te apuesto veinte a que no- le alenté. Bella negó.

-B-bueno esta bien, pero sin apostar- pidió. Yo acepte. Iba a besar a Bella! Iba a besar a Bella! IBA A BESAR A BELLA!

-¿estas lista?- pregunté acercándome a sus labios. Bella asintió… genial porque creo que yo no lo estaba.

-eh… pero detente si no quieres- me ofreció. Ni soñando. Bella cerró sus ojos algo asustados. La imité, me estaba metiendo en un gran lio porque yo también tenia miedo pero RAYOS! No podía dejar que una oportunidad así se escapara de mis manos, tal vez con este beso se de cuenta de que la amaba Y QUE QUERIA QUE SE CASE CONMIGO, na mentira eso no. Mis labios ya estaba rozando los suyos como para que me arrepienta. Las mariposas en la pansa corrían a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo y las corrientes que sus hermoso labios me daban no paraban de estrellarse con ellas… estaba sufriendo una explosión en mi corazón en ese momento de lo tan acelerado que latía. Entonces tome mis ultimas fuerzas! _Hazlo!_ y lo hice, estreche mis labios con los de ella. ¡Que sensación! ¡Jugar a la botella no tenia nada que ver con esto! ¡Sus labios eran mágicos! Me atreví a moverlos lentamente. Bella al principio se quedo quieta pero luego me siguió el juego. Entonces luego sentí que ella se equivocaba completamente. Besaba mas que perfecto. Retire mis labios de los suyos al mismo tiempo que ella. Bella se quedo paralizada y yo aproveche para darle un lindo gesto y besar su mejilla.

-Bueno listo… ya diste tu primer beso- dije tratando de despertar a Bella. Ella reaccionó un ratito después.

-Eh… si… mi primer beso- dijo tocándose los labios ¿Qué no le había gustado? ¿Por qué se tocaba los labios? Me había agarrado el pánico.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté algo asustado por su mirada perdida en

El pasto de la pequeña plaza.

-¿lo hice bien?- preguntó curiosa saliendo de su trance. Yo sonreí.

-Eso no se dice Bella- dije entre risas. Ella torció la cabeza.

-Vamos… dime, necesito saber si lo hice bien, si no, no podre besar a nadie mas por miedo- dijo ella muy coherentemente. No quería que besara a otras personas.

-Ah, entonces si es para besar a otros chico no te lo dire- dije negándome a compartir mi opinión.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó frunciendo el seño pero esta vez confundida. Duh, eso era obvio.

-Pues porque yo solo quiero que me beses a mi- le confesé _NO! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?_

-Pero… no entiendo, yo pensé que…- no la deje terminar.

-¿quieres saber como besas? ¿si lo hiciste bien?- pregunté. Bella asintió confundida.

-Pues entonces, te lo diré… si prometes no besar a otros chicos- dije contento con mi propuesta.

-pero eso no es justo… entonces tu tampoco besaras a ninguna muchacha- me reto, no necesitaba besar a otra chica si tenia a Bella, ella me bastaba.

- Okey pero tu me tendrás que decir si me beso me gusto y así es trato hecho- dijo extendiendo mi mano. Bella estrecho la suya con la mía y así cerró el trato.

-Trato hecho- dijo, luego su mano volvió a su posición anterior- Bien ahora dime ¿lo hice bien?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Claro que si, fue el mejor beso que tuve- le confesé. Bella se sonrojó.

-Muchas gracias, tu también, tu beso me gusto mucho- confeso ella esta vez tomando el color de los pétalos de las rosas. Yo reí nerviosamente.

-G-gracias- tartamudee. HABÍA BESADO A BELLA SWAN! Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… pero no lo haría, tenia que comportarme maduramente.

Así fue como le entregue a mi Bella su primer beso, el cual fue el mejor que había tenido… tampoco que tuve muchos, solo pocos, todavía era algo chico para andar besuqueándome con cualquier chica que se me cruce… pero eso no pasaría porque había hecho una promesa con Bella.

Ahora estaba recostado en mi cama… feliz de la vida porque había logrado besarla y callarles la boca a la bruja de Alice y al tonto de Emmett. Pero no estaba satisfecho… seguía sin decirle lo que sentía… eso cambiaria en algunos segundos ya que hoy iría por la ventana de Bella para preguntarle si quería ser mi novia… seria mi primera novia. Estaba algo nervioso pero trate de convencerme. Si acepto mi beso ¿Por qué no aceptaría ser mi novia? Salí de mi habitación por la ventana mía, que era la que mas costaba pero no quería ver a Alice así que hice todas mis fuerzas. Corrí por las calles con la adrenalina en todas partes, estaba muy pero muy feliz. Si, me había enamorado. Esto era amor! Y del de verdad y me gustaba mucho. Sentirme así era algo nuevo pero genial, lo amaba!

Trepe el árbol de Bella y por suerte la ventana estaba semi abierta. Bella estaba sentada leyendo un libro y alzo la vista para verme y sonrojarse un poco, mi color favorito ¿lo recuerdan?

-Hola ¿Qué hay?- pregunté haciéndome el que no pasaba nada. La verdad es que pasaba mucho por mi cabeza.

-Nada ¿tu? ¿Vienes por algo en especial?- preguntó nerviosa. Pero estos eran unos nervios nuevos, parecidos a los míos.

- En realidad si- dije sentándome a su lado- Bella me miro atentamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó.

-Bueno tu sabes…no en realidad no sabes. Bella desde que llegaste a Forks... me has gustado mucho- le confesé. Bella me miro sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó.

-Si… y se que soy medio chico para enamorarme pero lo hice, me enamore de ti… y cuando me besaste juro que no le creí a esa frase que nos enseñaron en literatura… la de "sky is the limit" (el cielo es el limite) porque me hiciste llegar a nuevas alturas…y yo, bueno… yo me preguntaba si… tu sabes… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?...no, digo si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunté. Wow… eso había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba. Bella tenia la boca abierta… ¿estaría asustada o sorprendida de la buena manera? Que sea de la buena manera por favor. Además no tenía a donde salir corriendo…

Se quedo callada con la boca abierta un par de segundos mas hasta que de repente sentí sus labios estrechándose a los míos, luego me dio un beso y se volvieron a separar. Me había robado un beso… que buena onda…

-si, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo contenta antes de abrazarme. Esa sensación de tocar mas que el cielo volvió a mi y me sentí repleto _Tengo noviaa, tengo noviaa, tengo noviaa! _La abrace yo también y nos quedamos así un rato. Mis sueños se habíancumplido. Al fin Bella Swan era mi novia!

_Cuatro años después_

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura amoldándose como siempre, sabía que eso siempre pasaría con mi novia… después de todo, ella era la indicada, la que amaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó

-nada… hoy soñé con el primer día que te bese- dije feliz. Ella sonrió.

-Aww… que tierno- dijo antes de pegar sus labios a míos para darme tiernos besos cortos.

-Tierno no Bells, es genial- otra vez le corregí… Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Vivíamos peleando por de que manera lo debíamos llamar.

-Tierno y genial ¿okey?- acordó. Yo lo pensé. No era una chica para decir "tierno"… bueno eso no era excusa ya

-y… eh… no creo que- me miro mal- tierno y genial me parece estupendo- acorde con ella. Bella sonrió satisfecha… no era justo, ella sabia que esa mirada me daba miedo.

-Bien será mejor que llevemos los postres a la mesa si no queremos que Rosalie nos mate- dijo agarrando la bandeja que sostenía la torta. Yo la mire pícaramente. No quería una torta como postre, quería otra cosa, su amor, algo que ella me podía dar

-No lo se… yo esperaba que tu me prepares a mano el postre- dije refiriéndose… a otra cosa claramente.

-No seas tonto y camina- me alentó empujándome con su mano vacía. yo me reí y camine fuera de la cocina.

-AL FIN! Por dios ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- preguntó Rosalie. ¿la recuerdan verdad? La novia de mi hermano, con la diferencia que ahora era la esposa Verán… pensaran que Rosalie era una glotona… pero no es así, ya lo verán.

-Rose… solo fueron cinco minutos- le recriminé, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-Cinco minutos en los que mi bebe y yo nos estuvimos muriendo de hambre- se quejo. Rose estaba embarazada de siete meses ¿genial verdad? Tener que aguantar a ella y a su criatura todo el día histeriqueando por la casa, no es que no la quiera a Rose, todo lo contrario, la quería como si fuera mi hermana mayor pero era cansativo. Era de esperar que Rosalie y Emmett esperaran a un bebe a temprana edad y es que… lo Vivian haciendo!

-Si sigues comiendo, la pequeña Rosie saldrá rodando de tu panza- le advirtió Alice. Si también sabíamos el sexo del bebe, iba a hacer una niña, yo creía que la niña mas bonita en el planeta ya que sus padres… bueno Rosalie era… wow! Parecía una modelo de esas que solo hay una en la faz de la tierra, aunque no mas que mi Bella y la sonrisa de Emmett con mis padres solían decir que sus hoyuelos no tenían comparación, a mi me parecía que se los habían otorgado para el chantaje… sin duda la bebe mas linda y se llamaría Rosie porque era como Emmett le solía decir a su novia y ahora esposa. Todos agarraron una porción de torta menos yo, que seguía pensando en mi otro postre. Jasper me miro expectante.

-Eh… ¿no comerás?- preguntó antes de servirse la segunda porción… el si que no estaba embarazado, era glotón de naturaleza y lo peor es que nunca engordaba.

- Nop, yo tendré mi postre después en la habitación- dije mirando a mi Bella con una sonrisa satisfecha, era de esperarse que se ponga colorada. me golpeo la panza de un manotazo "disimulado" Todos largaron unas carcajadas silenciosas excepto Emmett que se escucharon por toda la casa.

-Diew! No hace falta que nos digas eso- dijo enojada Alice mirándome mal

-Si… concuerdo con ella!- se puso Bella del lado de ella.

-Bueno ¿y que? A mi no me hace falta escuchar tu voz cada vez que hablas de Jasper y sin embargo lo hago- me defendí

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que las cosas seguían igual, Alice y yo siempre pelearíamos pero sabíamos que eso no significaba que no la amaba, ella era mi hermanita menor y siempre cuidaría de ella.

-tu estas celoso porque Bella no habla de ti siempre- dijo Jasper. Ptss… se claro.

-Bueno ya, basta! Sabemos de la obsesión de Alice a Jasper, también sabemos que Bella es modesta y sabemos que… ¿rose que haces?- le preguntó a su novia que se encontraba lamiendo el plato en el que solía a ver una torta. Rosalie dejo el plato y se puso a llorar… hormonas maternales.

-Lo siento… es que- decía entre llantos- tengo hambre… Augh… debo parecer una gorda glotona- dijo escondiendo su rostro con sus dos manos. La verdad es que Rose aunque tenga panza se veía muy bonita igual. Emmett nos hecho una mirada para que la alentemos mientras el la abrazaba.

-No… para nada, te ves perfecta- dijo Jasper sin darle importancia.

-Eres la mama mas sexy que e visto- acordó Alice. Bella la miro y le sonrió.

-te ves estupenda Rose no hay de que preocuparse, eres hermosa con panza y todo- le dijo… Bella siempre tenia talento para hacer cumplidos y lo mejor es que siempre eran de verdad. Sus rostros voltearon a mi por lo que no me quedaba otra que decirle…

-Si… eh, lo que ellos dijeron- comenté. Emmett me miro mal pero Rosalie no pareció importarle ya que sonreía mientras lloraba.

-Muchas gracias amigos- llanto- son los mejores-Lloró un poco más hasta que seco sus lágrimas y se volvió a recomponer.

-Bien… es mejor que vayamos a la cama- dijo Bella recogiendo los platos- Mañana es el día de la graduación y estoy algo nerviosa- comentó logrando que sonriéramos todos… siempre lograba eso.

-No estés nerviosa… ya sabes que pasaste- dijo Emmett.

Si… así es, mañana Bella y yo nos graduábamos… cuanto había pasado ¿verdad? Bueno… solo habían sido cuatro años desde nuestro primer beso pero era genial saber que podíamos seguir fieles a nuestra palabra. Bella se había convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa y con el tiempo me enamoraba cada vez mas de ella, por su forma de ser que nunca me dejaba de sorprender, me fui dando cuenta que realmente la amaba y que al final Cupido jamás se equivocaba, me había enamorado por una razón. Ella era la indicada para todo y aunque una vez me dije que jamás me casaría con ella veía un futuro perfecto, la podía imaginar con un bebe en manos o con un vestido blanco acercándose a mi, la podía imaginar de todas formas mientras estuviera conmigo después de todo ¿no seria ella la indicada para desposar?

FIN!

**Hola! espero que les halla gustado, es mi segundo !**

**espero que les guste mucho porque me gusto a mi y bueno mi inspiración fue ver a mi pequeña hermana comiendo algodon de azucar, no lo se... no tiene nada que ver jajaja pero me hiso acordar a la infancia y a los primeros besos, son super tiernos entonces me permití imaginarlo con Eddie y Bells jaja **

**ojala que les haya gustado :D**

**... ¿algunos reviews? PORFAS!**


End file.
